ayudame a enamorarme de alguien mas
by apoloni18
Summary: no puedo entender que es lo que te propones...no hagas que te odie porque mientras me ignoras estoy empezando a hacerlo (Shiznat)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola de nuevo chic s, aqui les traigo otro fic de una de mis parejas favoritas en el anime =D

a decir verdad nose de donde salio esta loca historia pero bueno T_T

espero que les guste u.u

* * *

><p><strong>AYUDAME A ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN MAS<strong>

CAP I.- INDIFERENTE

Algo no anda bien, es un presentimiento que tengo, con solo verla me doy cuenta de ello, sin embargo no puedo notar el problema, ella está actuando como siempre, pero a mí no me engaña….pero no puedo ver dónde está el problema

Es solo una corazonada…a lo mejor y últimamente he estado algo paranoica eso es todo

-Todo bien Nat?.-escucho la voz de Mai devolverme a la realidad y sacudo la cabeza levemente e intento fingir que si pero ya se ha dado cuenta

-no nada, porque lo preguntas.-

-hace rato que no dejas de mirar a la presidenta.-exclama con tono neutro, sin embargo puedo ver en su mirada la intriga por ese repentino acto mientras echa un leve vistazo a la mesa donde Shizuru conversa alegremente con uno de los miembros de su consejería

-de que hablas.-finjo demencia y sin embargo no puedo ocultar a mí misma que en realidad si estaba en un extraño trance

-solo me daba curiosidad la inusual atención que le ponías a Shizuru.-vociferó esta vez con una sonrisa burlona.-que sucede

-n…nada.-la verdad es que si tenía un problema

Shizuru esta actuando bien y no puedo notar la diferencia

Pero a mi no me engaña

No soy idiota como para no darme cuenta

Aunque como no iba a pasar después de lo sucedido hace un par de semanas entre nosotras, de saber que iba a terminar así todo esto hubiera preferido no haberme pasado de curiosa

-Natsuki que pasó con Shizuru.-maldije por lo bajo al haber sido descubierta.-vamos dime que pasó.-exclamó la pelinaranja intrigada por la situacion

-bueno.-suspire con pesadez mientras hacía memoria de ese fatídico dia

De aquel martes después de clases cuando descubrí que ella tenia sentimientos amorosos hacia mí, y eso no lo pude soportar, no por el hecho de sus sentimientos mi sino por lo que provocó a la amistad que teníamos

Así es "teníamos", y es que es bien sabido que si una amistad se transforma en algo más, ya no puede volver a ser lo mismo

Y eso ya lo sabíamos con Shizuru y aun asi arruinó los lazos que teníamos y lo peor de todo es que lo mantuvo en secreto sabra dios cuanto tiempo durante el cual me estuvo mintiendo!

Si no hubiera leído su diario de curiosa hasta ahora no sabría lo que siente por mi

-en serio leíste su diario?.-exclamó Mai en su peculiar tono de desaprobación.-como se te ocurre hacer eso

-ese no es el punto.-respondí molesta.-aquí el detalle es que Shizuru me mintió y lo peor de todo acabó arruinando la amistad que teníamos

Mai rodó los ojos, se encontraba enojada por el hecho de que estuve husmeando en las cosas personales de Shizuru pero no en el hecho importante que descubrí

Quien la entiende

-y que pasó cuando descubriste su secreto.-preguntó al final después de una pequeña charla desaprobatoria por mi acto

Volví a hacer memoria de ese dia

_Me encontraba en la habitación de ella por culpa de un estúpido trabajo grupal de la Universidad y cuando ella se excusó un rato para preparar algo para cenar porque ya era tarde me encontraba tan aburrida sola que no se me ocurrió mejor idea que echar un vistazo a su habitación_

_Lo que me llamaba la atención aparte de lo ordenado del cuarto a comparación del mio, era el estante de libros que tenía a lado de la cama, una gran cantidad de novelas pero había algo que me llamó la atención…por el color rosa y de que no parecia un libro_

_Me di cuenta de que era un diario por el modelo, al principio no me atreví a tocarlo pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y ella no regresaba, la curiosidad me ganó…_

_La culpa que empecé a sentir fue enorme al abrir y leer porque sabia que estaba violando su intimidad, pero esa sensación de culpa se fue convirtiendo en otra cosa a medida que ojeaba el contenido donde explícitamente describía sus sentimientos por mi…_

_Sus deseos más pervertidos_

_Y sus sentimientos que entre palabra y palabra escrita con su letra empezaba a tonarse muy obsesivo_

_Y yo no me había dado cuenta de nada_

_Todo un año estando junto a ella y lo había ocultado demasiado bien_

-deseos pervertidos?.-preguntó Mai aguantando la risa

-Mai esto es serio.-vociferé molesta.-ademas de que me dio miedo ese rato

-ehm…si supongo que si…pero podrias describir mas a detalle…es que nose muy bien a que te refieres a eso de "deseos pervertidos".-susurró casi con burla

-ya basta.-dije ya incomoda.-

-ok ok….-siseo entre risas.-y que pasó después

_Tuve tiempo echando un vistazo y cada que daba vuelta a las páginas era algo de no creer, describía detalladamente sus sentimientos y deseos y conforme pasaba las hojas y las fechas se volvía más intenso e incontrolable según sus propias palabras_

_Justo entre las últimas páginas ella abrió la puerta y cuando me vió con su diario entre manos, pude notar la expresión de miedo al saberse descubierta, si se dio cuenta porque yo la miraba incrédula_

_Ella se dio cuenta que sabía su secreto cuando cruzamos las miradas_

-vaya y déjame adivinar seguro que le increpaste por lo que habías descubierto no?.-Pronunció Mai un tanto negativa

-y que lo digas.-dije un tanto molesta mirando de nuevo donde se encontraba Shizuru

_-estas enamorada de mí?.-pregunte sin poder creerlo_

_Y entonces noté como entró en pánico temerosa por mi reacción_

_-n…no, no es cómo crees.-intentó defenderse pero ya estaba descubierta_

_Sabias lo que significaba que nuestra amistad estaba arruinada desde ese momento, y yo le reclamé que todo el tiempo me has engañado y no habías sido honesta conmigo y tú te quedaste en silencio recibiendo las palabras de enojo sin poner replica_

_"ya no podemos ser amigas" le dije al final antes de salir de ahí_

-y desde ese momento ya no se hablan?.-Mai volvió e negar con la cabeza.-no entiendo porque te molestaste por eso, yo siendo Shizuru te hubiera dado una paliza por husmear en mis cosas personales.-agregó la pelinaranja.-

-ya te dije que ese no es el punto Mai.-exclamé.-ya no la puedo ver como amiga porque sé que ella me ve con otros ojos

Mai ladeo la cabeza

-que idiota eres.-lanzó algo enojada.-estás pensando en ti y no en Shizuru que seguramente la pasó mal, el simple hecho de haberse enamorado de ti ya es mucho castigo.-dijo un tanto en broma

-cállate.-respondí molesta

Mai dio un leve suspiro

-es algo tonto lo que hiciste, no entiendo que te molesta de que ella este enamorada de ti, que no sigan siendo amigas es estúpido

-es que Mai no entiendes no?...la amistad se perdió desde que se enamoró de mi

Ademas de eso, ella no había leído el diario asi que no tenia idea de que tan grave era la situación asi que no podía decir nada

Aunque tampoco le iba a decir todos los detalles

Ya me sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada contando lo ocurrido y no podía ahondar mas porque conocía a Mai y se burlaría de mi

-bueno aun así me parece tonto.-fue lo último que dijo y yo ignoré

Se supone que tenía que aconsejarme no hacerme ver como la que cometió el error, si yo no soy del problema

Shizuru tiene la culpa de todo

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado casi dos meses desde el incidente he intentado ver algun cambio en Shizuru pero no he notado nada raro y sin embargo siento que no es la misma<p>

Bueno al final de todo no es como si me importara

Al final de todo no es que me importe

-bueno te creería eso de que no te importa siempre y cuando no la estuvieras espiando.-Dijo Mai

-q..que estas hablando idiota.-

-pues dices que no te importa pero te la quedas mirando en las sesiones del consejo de facultad.-no no es cierto.-acaso estas extrañando hablar con ella

-c..callate.-no, no es verdad.-ella es la única que habla en las sesiones de consejo ni modo que la ignore.-no, yo no la miro, ni la extraño ni nada por el estilo

-jajaj Nat porque no lo admites.-

-porque no es verdad!.-no, no es cierto, no la extraño ni nada por el estilo.-no, esa idiota arruinó todo y estará mejor que no nos hablemos mas

-en serio, entonces no te molestes

-es que me estas fastidiando con el tema de Shizuru, ya parale.-

No yo no la extraño ni nada por el estilo son solo suposiciones de Mai, la muy idiota desde que le conté lo sucedido no ha dejado de molestarme

No, lo único que me da pena es que se haya arruinado la amistad que tenia con ella

Pero por su propia culpa

No la mía

-oigan chicas que haciendo tan rezagadas en este rincón.-exclamó Nao que venía con la bandeja el almuerzo a sentarse con nosotras

-pues es simple estoy dándole consejos a Nat de cómo solucionar sus problemas amoros…..-Mai no pudo terminar por el codazo que le di para que se callara

-jajaja vaya Nat con problemas sentimentales eso es nuevo.-

-ya párenle.-dije mirando de mala manera a las chicas que me miraban entre risas

Bueno por lo menos la única que sabía el terrible problema con Shizuru era Mai, si las demás chicas se enterase o Nao, realmente no me dejarían en paz, debía agradecer que Mai mantuviera en secreto todo pero estaba segura que algún dia se le iba a escapar o me iba a chantajear

Debía estar prevenida

-en fin ya se enteraron de la última noticia del momento del que todos están hablando?.-tanto Mai como yo nos miramos, yo no estaba al tanto de los chismes que circulaban alrededor de la universidad.-

-que noticia.-inquirí levemente curiosa

-a que no saben?...no puede ser... Natsuki tu deberías saberlo.-yo rodé los ojos no sabía a lo que se refería.-en serio no saben ahora de la pareja actual de momento.-tanto Mai como yo negamos con la cabeza.-Reito y Shizuru…por favor es lo más comentado del momento

¿Qué?

-¿Reito y Shizuru?.-era una broma no?

-en serio?.-Mai preguntó un tanto sorprendida mientras me miraba de reojo.-desde cuando

-hace una semana.-respondió Nao.-vaya pero era algo obvio no?...es decir son los mas populares, se que suena cliché pero siempre ocurren

-supongo.-Mai se encogió de hombros volviendo a enfocar su vista en mi.-Nat estas bien?...

-c…claro que estoy bien.-no me interesa

No me interesa

No me interesa

¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

* * *

><p>Al principio pensé que la relación entre Shizuru y Reito era un simple rumor pero cuando los vi tomado de las manos al pasar por los pasillos, cada dia hasta de que entraran a clases se despedían muy acaramelados…<p>

Pateticos los dos si me preguntan

Y son patéticos los intentos de Shizuru para desviar su atención de lo que sigue sintiendo por mi

No soy idiota y me he dado cuenta de sus intenciones

Aunque no me dirija la mirada

Aunque ya no hablemos, puedo ver que ya no es la misma desde el incidente

Aunque ella actúe como si nada

Ha cambiado

Lo puedo notar

Ella no es indiferente

Está intentando burlarse de mi

-Kuga….Señorita Kuga!.-me sobresalté al escuchar el grito del profesor.-Señorita Kuga es la quinta vez que no responde se siente mal?

Había olvidado que estaba en clases de Cálculo

Me removí incomoda en mi carpeta intentando volver a la realidad y a las clases en si, no tenía idea del tema en cuestión menos había escuchado la pregunta que había lanzado para que respondiera

Pero no me importa

-lo siento.-dije mientras sentía la mirada de los compañeros de clases puestas sobre mí, algunos riendo por mi momento de desgracia, otros murmurando alguna broma

-tenga la amabilidad de esperar en la oficina del director su sanción por favor.-

-Qué?...me esta sancionando solo por no prestar atención me parece algo estúpido.-encaré un tanto molesta

Sin embargo eso había sido un error de mi parte

Ahora si tenía justificación para estar en dirección

Resoplé molesta mirando las paredes de la sala de recepción de la dirección esperando pacientemente que viniera el idiota del Profesor Jhon a ponerme la sanción de turno, era algo estúpido solo por no haber prestado atención a sus clases…solo por eso…

El solo esperar en la oficina ya me parecía suficiente castigo pero no tenía otra opción

Nose cuanto tiempo estuve esperando y cuando por fin creí que terminaba la espera al escuchar la puerta abrirse mi mente se tornó en blanco al ver que no era ningún docente quien entraba, sino que se trataba de Shizuru Fujino llevando consigo los fólderes e informe del consejo de facultad…

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un breve instante

No sabía que decir y tampoco que hacer

Pero al final de cuentas me había dicho a mí misma que ella no me importaba asi que no había que hacerme un problema por esto

-buenos días.-exclamó ella calmadamente mientras seguía su camino hacia la oficina del consejo que estaba a lado de la del director

Yo no respondí su saludo

Ya que me parecía hipócrita de mi parte

Y no tenía ganas de hablar con ella

Y Shizuru parecía complacida con mi actitud porque soltó une leve sonrisa y eso solo provocó que me alterara

-que te hace tanta gracia.-exclamé sin poder evitar su molestia

No me respondió

Sino que pasó de largo hacia la otra habitación y se disponía a ordenar sus papeles

Me estaba ignorando?

Quién diablos se creía…

Aunque fuera la presidente del consejo no tenía derecho a burlarse de esa forma de mi

No…ni ella ni nadie se iban a burlar de mi

-que estas tramando Shizuru.-ella levantó la mirada levemente sorprendida por haber entrado asi tan repentinamente a su despacho

-de que estas hablando.-inquirió extrañada por mi repentino acto

-deja de burlarte de mi.-exclamé hastiada de todo el show que estaba haciendo

Si….crees que no lo se Shizuru?

Todo lo que estas haciendo es por mi no?

Estas fingiendo salir con Reito, no lo estas haciendo en serio

Estas queriendo demostrar que es mentira lo que escribiste en tu diario no?

No puedes engañarme

Shizuru se levantó un tanto incomoda

Mi presencia la incomodaba

Lo sentía así

-lo siento Natsuki no sé de qué estás hablando

-en serio?.-respondí con burla.-como es eso que estas saliendo con Reito…es una broma verdad?.-

La castaña volvió a esbozar una media sonrisa

-Nose que tiene que ver lo que estás diciendo con que pienses que me acabo de burlar de ti.-

-c…claro que tiene que ver!.-

-en que.-

Me quedé en silencio sin saber que responder

En realidad ni siquiera sabía porque me encontraba reclamando sobre algo que parecía no tener sentido

-me estuviste engañando todo el tiempo en que fuimos amigas y ahora también.-Shizuru arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión no entendiendo a que iba el tema.-

-eso ya lo conversamos.-susurró la castaña.-ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer asi que por favor retírate

-quien te crees que eres.-espeté molesta

A mí no me engañaba

Esa Shizuru era una mera faceta, me estaba ignorando solo porque si

Y estaba engañándome de nuevo

-vale?.-Shizuru no entendía de lo que hablaba y yo tampoco

Que era lo que se supone que estaba intentando hacer?

-bien….-exclamó queriendo evitar tenerme mas tiempo en su oficina.-si te sentiste aludida en algun momento o si hice algo que te hizo pensar que me estaba burlando de ti te pido que me disculpes, no es mi intención…-sentenció de la manera mas diplomática

Pero eso solo me molestó

-sigues hablando de la misma manera no?.-dije enojada.-se supone que deberíamos seguir siendo amigas como siempre…pero lo tenías que arruinar!

Al terminar con esas últimas palabras me di cuenta de que era lo que realmente hacia allí con Shizuru, le estaba reclamando por haber destruido nuestro vinculo de amistad que teníamos desde que nos conocimos

Y desde que ya no habíamos cruzado palabras desde el incidente empecé a guardarme todas las cosas que tenia que decirle…

Ese era el motivo ahora por el cual ahora estaba parada frente a ella

Y Shizuru también se dio cuenta

-entonces es por eso.-la vi cerrar los ojos un tanto pensativa.-ya te dije que lo sentía….no fue mi intención haberte mentido Natsuki y te lo oculté porque sabía que si lo llegabas a descubrir perjudicaría que podamos seguir siendo amigas…..-esbozó una leve sonrisa rota.- y todo seguiría como siempre si no hubieras leído mi diario…

-entonces seguirías engañándome.-

-es cierto pero no lo sabrías….no sabrías que te mentía, ni ahora ni nunca.-sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos y yo no supe que hacer.-seguirías siendo engañada y no lo sabrías….y seguiríamos estando bien no?

No podía refutar sus palabras que salían cual lamento

La misma triste situacion que empezaba a sentir

Y por un pequeño instante

Por un efímero instante me arrepentí e haber leído esos pensamientos íntimos que tenia ella conmigo

y asi estaríamos bien….

y podríamos seguir conversando todas las noches como lo habíamos hecho antes

O ir al cine cada fin de semana, una costumbre que tuvimos desde hace ya buen tiempo

Tambien podría esperar tus visitas inesperadas a mi habitación donde me regañabas por el desorden que tenia

Podríamos seguir siendo amigas y no estar como ahora

Alejadas la una de la otra

Sin poder cruzar palabra alguna

Evitando todo tipo de encuentro por mas casual que sea porque ya no era lo mismo

-pero prefiero vivir con la verdad a estar siendo engañada todo el tiempo, seria retorcido y hasta cruel.-volví a increpar

-yo no quería perderte, por eso es que te engañé.-susurró un tanto melancolica.-lo siento si yo pudiera elegir mis sentimientos, hubiera deseado enamorarme de otra persona para no arruinarlo

-y eso es lo que estás haciendo justamente con Reito no?

La vi desviar la mirada intentando no mostrar su culpa

Intentando que sus ojos no la delaten

-en realidad ya lo había planeado desde hace tiempo.-comentó.-era una manera para poder dejar de mentirte

-q…que dices.-no entendía

-quiero estar con Reito, intentar estar a su lado y si es posible enamorarme...

-eso no lo puedes decidir….-respondí cortante

Nadie puede elegir

Así son los sentimientos

-tendré que comprobarlo por mi propia cuenta.-susurró.-los sentimientos pueden cambiar, es cierto que no puedo decir que sea fácil pero es posible….a veces uno no siempre queda con el primer amor….verdaD?

Sus palabras eran ciertas

Es más casi siempre se daba en la vida real uno nunca terminaba con su primer amor, no es difícil que Shizuru se vuelva a enamorar

Era sencillo a decir verdad

Lo difícil era escoger a quien….

Pero la posibilidad de que ella se volviera a enamorar sería un hecho…

Las personas como ella tenían infinidad de oportunidades, porque era alguien bien completa en todos los ámbitos

Una chica popular, bonita e inteligente…

Pretendientes no le faltarían

Y el que estaba recibiendo la primera oportunidad era Kanzaki Reito

-es cierto.-dije un tanto confundida, meditando las palabras de Shizuru.-…

-creo que necesitábamos esta conversación.-añadió suspirando viendo como su rostro y postura parecían relajarse pero en cambio yo….-lo siento de nuevo por todo.-cerró lo ojos.-no fue mi intención enamorarme, menos engañarte…

Me quedé en silencio un breve instante sin saber que decir

Creo que ya habíamos dicho todo lo que teníamos pendiente

Pero no me encontraba satisfecha….

-bien…creo que fui algo dura también.-dije sincerándome.-pero fue el momento….

Siempre me ha costado admitir que estoy equivocada

Y pedir disculpas se me hace difícil

-vale no te preocupes, no tienes que disculparte.-susurró.-bien creo que tengo que empezar a hacer mis informes porque me colgaran si no acabo a tiempo.-agregó con la intención de matar la conversación

Pero yo no quería terminar

La situación entre nosotras seguía de la misma manera….

Ahora que me había disculpado pensé que por lo menos me pediría la posibilidad de volver a conversar como antes, sé que es imposible retomar rápidamente el volver a ser amigas pero sería bueno empezar de cero no?

-Shizuru, no me gusta estar peleada contigo.-contigo ni con nadie.-

-ah…pero creo que ahora tenemos las cosas claras.-respondió.-yo no estoy molesta ni nada por el estilo, nunca lo estuve

-en…entonces podíamos empezar de cero.-sugerí

Sería lo mejor para las 2 no?

Shizuru parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendida por mi sugerencia y en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias pero no es buena idea.-dijo con una mirada indiferente puesta en mi.- si me tengo que enamorar tengo que alejarme de ti…. Sabes que si de alguna forma volvemos a tener contacto va a ser más difícil…

no podia refutarla

Shizuru estaba siendo muy honesta conmigo

-además que sería muy incómodo para las dos.-desvió la mirada esta vez sintiéndose avergonzada.-has leído mi diario lo sabes no?...

Yo no pude evitar ruborizarme tambien al entender a lo que se referia

Había leído algo mas que sus sentimientos en el diario

Era por lo que Mai me molestaba

También las fantasías de Shizuru estaban plasmadas en cada hoja de tanto en tanto…

…sus sueños eróticos

Su lujuria donde yo era la protagonista principal

sus secretos...sus deseos...el solo recordar algunos párrafos hicieron que mi verguenza saliera a flor de piel

que patético

-no sería bueno para mi salud mental que siguiéramos conversando.-remarcó.-pero eso no significara que nos odiemos u algo asi… ahora que sabes el motivo creo que aun podemos salvar nuestra amistad…ya sabes

-cómo?

-es simple…nunca más tengamos contacto entre nosotras.-se volvió a sentar con una expresión pensativa por sus propias palabras.-pero no nos odiaremos ni nada, seguiremos siendo amigas…

No tenía sentido lo que decía

-no tiene sentido, seguiremos siendo amigas pero nos trataremos como desconocidas?

La castaña negó con la cabeza

-no es como lo estás diciendo…

-entonces como es

-es hacer entender que ninguna de las dos existe para la otra….haz de cuenta que yo no existi y yo haré lo mismo

-eso suena algo muy estúpido.-exclame ante esa idea

-es necesario para mi…..-sus ojos castaños se posaron en mi-tú no eres del problema.-agregó neutra.-no te odio

-pues por lo que propones pareciera que si

-estás equivocada….no especules ideas que no son.-

-en serio?...pues déjame dudar de tus palabras.-contesté dura

No podía creer lo que escuchaba sonaba muy estúpido y cobarde de su parte

-ya arreglamos la situación entre nosotras…no voy a dejar que se arruine si nos ponemos a discutir…

-no estamos discutiendo.-

-es verdad…no puedo discutir con alguien que para mí no existe

-en serio?...-ya estaba harta de escucharla

Como podía decir aquello?!

-mira si no existiría no estarías haciendo todo este drama….-remarqué apretnado los puños

era extraño pero me sentía fuera de si

por momentos mi mente se nubló llena de rabia por sus palabras sin sentido

-no Natsuki, y no me lo hagas más difícil…se supone que tienes que ayudarme…-dijo apenas

Y yo volví a perderme

Desde hace un buen rato que no sabía de lo que hablaba

-no entiendo….podemos empezar desde cero…hacer de la idea que nunca ocurrió el incidente del diario y volver a ser amigas.-

-no Natsuki.-volvio a negarse.-no puedo hacerme esa idea y sé que tú tampoco….ya no podemos estar juntas pero puedes ayudarme

-ayudarte a que…

-ayudarme a enamorarme de otra persona.-no entendía o tal vez no quería entender.-y me vas a ayudar si te haces la idea de que ya no existo para ti, y yo también haré mi parte vale?.-

….

bueno hasta ahi lo dejo

espero que les haya gustado

nose ustedes pero este tipo de historias que salen de la anda se me hacen muy curiosas x_X

en fin muchas gracias por leer y esperare tomatazos, criticas y demas =D


	2. DIARIO

Hola de nuevo =D

Bueno muchas gracias por los comentarios chic s, bueno aquí les traigo la conti

Espero les guste =D

* * *

><p><strong>AYUDAME A ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN MAS<strong>

**Cap 02: diario**

* * *

><p><em>15 de Enero<em>

_Terminaba de ordenar los papeles que tenía que llevar a la dirección, de los alumnos nuevos que iban a cursar en el presente semestre, entonces fue ahí la primera vez que la vi, fue al salir del pabellón que la pude ver a esa chica de extraña y singular mirada, sentada ahí en las afueras con una postura aburrida, nose porque no pude dejar de ver su silueta, debe ser porque me cautivó en ese primer instante y al pasar por su lado pude ver esos ojos de color verde que me desencajó por completo…sonreí sin saber porque me sentía de esa manera y mientras pasaba a lado de ella lo noté….es alguien muy hermosa….en todo el dia no pude dejar de pensar en esa chica creo tengo ganas de conocerla…_

Terminé de leer el diario y levanté la mirada un tanto pensativa, no me acordaba de ese pequeño encuentro, pero de pronto las imágenes aparecieron en mi mente poco a poco, yo estaba sentada esperando a Mai para poder entrar a la preparatoria puesto que era mi primer dia y estaba perdida…

No la llegué a notar aquel dia en que me vió

Dejé el cuaderno en el escritorio…al final Shizuru había hecho su último acto desesperado entregándome su diario y haciéndome prometer que sería la última vez que tuviéramos algún contacto…

Menuda idiota

"no me interesa"

Me lo repetí miles de veces mientras me alistaba para las clases, esta rutina se había hecho un poco tediosa y aburrida, especialmente el trayecto de mi casa hacia la preparatoria, siempre salía caminando al menos asi habían sido las primeras semanas

Pero eso había cambiado después de que Shizuru se hiciera mi amiga

Se nos hizo costumbre ir juntas

ella siempre me esperaba en la puerta para ir, aunque a veces se enojaba por lo mucho que me demoraba al alistarme

Pero desde el incidente con el diario, ya hace casi un mes esa costumbre había muerto y ahora caminaba sola, sin nadie con quien conversar

"Que aburrido es esto"

Llegué apenas cuando las clases estaban por comenzar, al ver la hora que se me hacía tarde empecé a correr entre los pabellones donde ya no había casi alumnos

Pero lo peor estaba por venir y es que justo cuando estaba por llegar en una de las esquinas pude ver a Shizuru que salía con Reito de los salones de audiovisuales de una manera sospechosa, al principio no supe que pensar…

Y cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia me miró de reojo mientras era llevada tomada de la mano por el chico que sonreía divertido al igual que ella

"no me interesa"

Volví a repetírmelo pero durante toda la mañana no pude sacármela de la cabeza, esa Imagen donde la castaña me vio por un efímero instante,o tal ves solo lo imaginé, porque de nuevo volvió a poner su atención en Reito para llevársela a sus clases de turno

-ey Nat estas bien?.-di un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de Mai

-s…si si.-

-últimamente estas muy perdida.-

-ya sabes los exámenes me tienen muy preocupada.-menuda excusa idiota se me ocurrió en ese momento

Vi a Mai partirse de risa ante la mirada de algunos que pasaban por nuestro lado

-jajaja que risa, por dios que excusa es esa, si vas a mentirme por lo menos hazlo bien.-

-e...es en serio!.-casi grité intentando ocultar el rubor en mi rostro

-ah sí?...pues yo creo que Shizuru tiene la culpa…

-c..callate ella no tiene nada que ver.-exclamé enojada.-d...de donde sacas esa idea

-pues desde que ya no se hablan es que estas asi toda malhumorada y perdida en tu mundo la mayor parte del tiempo.-

-ya párale con el tema...-dije apenas

Y sin poder evitarlo de nuevo el encuentro con Shizuru en la mañana volvió a colarse en mi mente. Era incontrolable y no sabía porque me causaba nauseas…

Mai me miró un tanto curiosa pero no me dijo nada tan solo negó con la cabeza

-mientras lo sigues negando…se te hace más evidente.-fue lo último que escuché porque estaba tan molesta con ella que me paré y me fui sin decirle nada

"idiota"

_28 enero_

_Hoy día obtuve la oportunidad, fue extraño porque me encontraba en las afueras después de haber tenido un encuentro con Haruka, pero el día cambió justo cuando se me presento la oportunidad de verla…normalmente siempre la veía ir de un lado a otro con su amiga Mai, casi nunca se encontraba sola, durante el transcurso de estas semanas intenté acercarme pero sabía que era una mala idea si estaba con sus amigas…sin embargo ahora que estaba sin compañía alguna descansando bajo la sombra de los arboles sin nadie a la vista entonces pude acercarme_

"_buenos días" fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle cuando me acerque, tenía una buena excusa planificada_

"_te conozco?" fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios dirigidas hacia mi, antes había escuchado su voz en un par de ocasiones, y me gustó su voz, nose porque, aunque parece dura y fría siento la necesidad de escucharla más seguido….que extraña sensación_

_Ella levantó la mirada para verme, esa chica de ojos verdes me miró de mala manera, seguramente porque acabé por interrumpir sus sueños pero poco o nada me importo, quería conocerla, y es que es nose que pasa conmigo pero desde la primera vez que la ví…sentí la necesidad de acercarme_

"_y bien, me vas a responder" su mirada se enfocó en mí y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que empecé a sentirme nerviosa al acercarme a alguien_

_Esos ojos verdes son tan profundos... y la intensidad que puso en mi. me dejó sin aliento, tardé un momento en contestar, pero me sentí como una tonta_

"_solo estaba buscando refugio del sol, perdona por interrumpirte" murmuré, estaba intranquila por la respuesta agresiva pero mantuve la calma, es lo que mejor se hacer así que confiaba en mi misma en no pasarme de torpe_

"_¿hay otros lugares sabes?"_

"_si, pero este es el más cercano" comenté fingiendo indiferencia_

_Ella me volvió a mirar por unos momentos y yo pensé que me largaría pero volvió a fijar su vista hacia otro lado y cerró los ojos_

"_como sea, solo no me fastidies"_

Terminé de leer y puse el diario sobre la mesa, no recordaba mucho de ese primer encuentro aunque las vagas imágenes que llegaban a mi mente eran algo como eso

"solo no me fastidies"

Abrí los ojos un intranquila haciendo memoria de las últimas palabras y como si hubiera sido el gatillo de un detonante, pude recordar ese primer encuentro en el cual ella me habló, en ese tiempo era algo fría y distante con los demás…asi que no me extrañaba la actitud que relató Shizuru en su diario

Aunque no es que haya cambiado mucho, sin embargó yo no conocía a Shizuru y tampoco sabía quién era la chica que interrumpía mi momento propio de soledad, me gustaba echar una siesta después de clases en el campus… y me sentía relajada cuando estaba sola, sin nadie que me interrumpiera

Sin embargó aquel 28 de enero ella me fastidió

"no me interesa" volví a repetirme

* * *

><p>-te dio su diario?!.-Mai gritó sorprendida<p>

-cállate.-le puse la mano en la boca para que no hablara de más, mientras sentía la mirada de algunos idiotas que desde sus carpetas enfocaban la atención en nosotras, especialmente por el repentino grito de mi amiga.-quieres que todo el mundo se entere?.-le susurré sintiéndome incomoda y en estos momentos arrepentida por haberle contado

-p…pero como asi.-

-fue ese mismo dia en el que Nao nos dijo lo de Reito.-comencé a decir

_Ese mismo día en el que Shizuru antes de salir de la dirección me había dicho que la ayudara a enamorarse de alguien más añadiendo la grandiosa idea de que ninguna de las dos hiciera cuenta de la existencia de la otra_

_Ese mismo día Shizuru me pidió que por favor fuera a su casa para una última conversación _

-para entregarte el diario?.-preguntó la pelinaranja

-asi es.-

_Me encontraba un poco tensa mientras esperaba en la habitación de Shizuru, y era extraño porque apenas y había llegado a su casa se excusó en que tenia que hacer una llamada y despues de hacerme pasar a su habitación me dejó solo unos momentos_

_Yo ya había repasado mi libreto aunque no tenía idea de que se trataba esta última conversación a tratar entre nosotras_

_-perdon por la demora.-la vi entrar encogida de hombros mirándome apaciblemente.-tenia que hacer unas llamadas_

_-vale, no te preocupes.-dije apenas_

_Intenté repasar en mi mente lo que iba a decirle y ella pareció darse cuenta de que tenía algo que hablar asi que se quedó en silencio un momento pero me di cuenta que no tenia nada que decir_

_-Nat.-pude ver como sonrió al pronunciar mi nombre.-tengo algo pendiente contigo si quiero seguir con lo que me he propuesto necesito hacerlo_

_No tenía idea cual era sus intenciones_

_Nose porque pero cuando vi que se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, empecé a tensarme un poco, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta que sus ojos no se despegaban de los mios.._

_-q..que crees que haces.-susurré apenas pero ella pareció no escucharme y cuando sentí que rompía mi espacio personal mis piernas se tensaron y quise ponerme de pie y retroceder_

"_que es lo que quieres hacerme Shizuru" pensé_

_Pero pasó de largo y se fue al estante y cogió el diario que había, ese objeto rosa que había ocasionado que todo se volviera de cabeza entre nosotras_

_-a veces, o mejor dicho siempre tiendo a leer las cosas que escribí, para recordar algunos momentos.-susurró mientras volvía en sus pasos y se apoyaba en la pared echándole un vistazo al diario que tenía entre las manos.-es divertido, a veces me rio de mi misma con las cosas que escribí o que sucedieron…ya sabes esto es lo mas intimo que tengo_

_Me removí incomoda al escuchar esas últimas palabras, la culpa de haber roto su intimidad por haber leído el diario volvieron a recriminarme…_

_-Toma Nat.-levanté la mirada incrédula y vi que me tendió el objeto rosa.-es un regalo_

_-q..qué?.-pregunté un tanto extrañada.-que, porque me lo estas ofreciendo, eso es tuyo, es tu diario…que pretendes_

_-ya sabes que pretendo, te lo dije en la mañana no?.-exclamó con una mueca divertida.-y deshaciéndome de mi diario será la única forma en cumplir lo que quiero hacer_

_-no tiene sentido lo que dices.-negué con la cabeza rechazando el bizarro presente que me ofrecía_

_-tiendo a leer de cada en tanto lo que escribo.-pronunció Shizuru.-y en este diario hay muchas hojas…y muchos días que me recordarían a ti.-agregó esta vez tomándome de la mano y entregándomelo casi a la fuerza.-pero todos estos recuerdos morirán de ahora en adelante….y quiero que sepas que aunque nunca pude decírtelo directamente aquello que ya sabes, leas mis sentimientos y lo recuerdes por mí, por lo que fue nuestra amistad…._

_-Shizuru.-apenas y pude pronunciar su nombre y es que su mirada llena de tristeza me desencajó por completo_

_Sus ojos me rogaron para que aceptara_

_Y no pude rechazarla_

-haber déjame ver si entendí.-exclamó Mai con una mueca de total confusión.-te regaló su diario porque….ya no quiere saber nada de ti?.-

-creo que si.- me encogí de hombros y es justamente lo mismo que pensaba.-tu qué piensas

Realmente nunca he sido buena interpretando situaciones

Y lo que pasó entre Shizuru y yo bueno no tenía una idea clara de las intenciones que tenía el que me haya dado el diario en cuestión

-pienso que ella está intentando escapar.-moví la cabeza un tanto confundida por las palabras de Mai.-es decir ella quiere cambiar sus sentimientos para así poder volver a ti…

Me rasqué la mejilla intentando comprender las palabras de la pelinaranja

Que se supone que estaba diciendo

Ósea ella me estaba alejando para luego volver a mi lado?

-ehm como que me perdí en lo último que dijiste.-susurré

Mai dio un pesado suspiro

-bueno no sé si es lo que en realidad está pasando pero yo creo que Shizuru quiere volver a ser tu amiga.-pronunció un tanto dudosa de sus propias palabras.-pero como tú le dijiste que el hecho de que se haya enamorado de ti ha arruinado su amistad, puede que esté buscando la manera de volver a ti

-no entiendo.-

-deja de ser tan densa por dios.-exclamó.-cuando ella deje de estar enamorada de ti volverá a acercarse y podrán ser las amigas de antes

-creo que algo asi me dijo ese dia en la mañana.-dije apenas intentando recordar

"_ayúdame a enamorarme de alguien más Natsuki …y cuando lo haga salvaremos nuestra amistad"_

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Y bueno hasta aquí lo dejo<p>

Se que esta algo corto pero bueno T_T  
>prometo que será mas largo para la proxima<p>

espero sus comentarios *o*

espero que les haya gustado y hasta pronto =D


	3. TORTURA?

Bueno hola a todos

Antes de empezar muchas gracias por leer esta historia ^^

Es un placer poder llegar a ustedes y sobre todo que les entretenga lo que escribo u.u

En fin sin más preámbulos aquí la conti

Espero y lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3.- TORTURA?<strong>

_2 de febrero_

_Me encontraba revisando unos papeles en la oficina de dirección, era de noche o al menos eso es lo que creo, no tenía idea porque estaba muy ajetreada y concentrada en el trabajo, entonces me causó extrañeza escuchar como alguien entraba….siempre tiendo a poner llave cuando me quedo hasta tarde en la oficina, así que mi primera impresión fue de susto al escuchar como se rompía el silencio….._

_-Señorita Kuga?.-mi impresión por verla delante de mi me hizo perder la compostura_

_Y es que no entendía que hacia ella aquí, en mi oficina…_

_No tenía sentido, pero ya no pensé en que pudo pasar para que ella este aqui_

_Es decir esta era una extraña oportunidad y la iba a aprovechar_

_-se le ofrece algo.-pregunté un tanto neutra sintiendo como la ansiedad empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo_

_Ella no respondió_

_Esperé un momento en silencio, repasaba en mi mente que decir o hacer para ganarme su confianza_

_-te estaba buscando.-un leve escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y es que el tono en el cual había dicho aquellas palabras era muy sugerente_

_Me quedé quieta un momento intentando saber que era lo que pasaba y porque ella me buscaba_

_-ehm…b..bueno?...que es lo que desea Señorita Kuga.-fijé mi vista en ella intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que empezaba a sentir, su mirada que tenía puesta en mí no lo hizo más fácil sino todo lo contrario…_

_-a ti.-levanté la mirada sorprendida por sus palabras_

_-Perdón?.-me levanté de mi asiento creyendo que había escuchado mal_

_-te deseo a ti Presidenta.-_

_-Que?!.-no tuve tiempo para salir del shock en el que me encontraba puesto que despues de decir esa última Frase, ella se acercó a mí, cortando el paso dando un brinco por encima del escritorio sin dejar de mirarme.-p..por favor no me gustan este tipo de bromas, así que tenga la amabilidad de…-mi frase nunca llegó a terminar ya que posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla obligándome a que pusiera mi atención en sus ojos_

_-qu…que sucede Señorita Kuga.-empecé a balbucear y trabarme entre palabra y palabra porque no entendía que carajos pasaba_

_Sus ojos verdes, ese par de esmeraldas que enfocaban su intensidad en mi mirada no me dejó pensar._

_Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante los estímulos que su sola presencia me provoca_

_Comencé a temblar ligeramente y sentí como mis piernas perdían fuerza y apenas me sostenía en pie…_

_Y luego no entendía como poco a poco los escalofríos y el repentino acelerar de mi corazón se detuvieron tan abruptamente_

_Nose porque se detuvieron_

_Si ella seguía tan cerca _

_Si su mirada seguía atravesando mi alma_

_Si su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de los míos_

_Que sucedía era lo que me preguntaba y entonces mientras los segundos eternos transcurrían me di cuenta…._

_Que no podía ser real _

_Y como consecuencia de ese vago pensamiento desperté, tardé unos minutos en levantarme, ese sueño que acababa de tener había sido muy vivido y extraño, soñar con alguien a quien quieres conocer…bueno nunca antes me había sucedido_

_Sobre todo por el hecho de que si no me daba cuenta de que soñaba pues ya sabía cómo hubiera seguido…y necesitaría una ducha para calmar mis ansias…_

_No entiendo porqué acabo de soñar con ella…con Natsuki_

_Estoy empezando a creer que esto puede ser un problema_

_Y es que desde que la ví las ganas de conocer están empezando a ser cansinas_

_Lo peor de todo es que no estoy encontrando la oportunidad para hacerlo_

_Nose que hacer, lo único que se me ha ocurrido al despertar de ese extraño sueño fue escribirlo en mi diario _

_Esto ya no me está gustando nada…. _

Me quedé pensando unos momentos no caía en mi propia cuenta cómo es que Shizuru incluso antes de conocernos ya empezaba a soñar conmigo, que diablos

-eso que tienes entre manos es el diario?.-preguntó Mai

Sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera tenebrosa mientras se acercaba a rastras hacia mí, y yo me preguntaba cómo es que había entrado a mi habitación sin hacer ruido

-que…crees que estás haciendo.-

-vamos dámelo, quiero leer, yo también quiero leer!.-

-estas idiota.-alejé como pude para que no me lo quitara de las manos

-quiero leer Nat, quiero ver si lo que me has contado hasta ahora es verdad.-

-imbécil que crees que haces.-exclamé mientras ella en sus desesperación me embestía me hacía caer al suelo.-ya párale.-susurré haciendo fuerza para que no me lo quitara pensando como en primer lugar ella se había colado a mi habitación

Después de una pequeña lucha ella terminó por quitármelo de entre mis manos, después de todo no quería que se rompiera asi que no pude hacer otra cosa que ceder.

-no te atrevas a leer.-señalé furiosa.-no te atrevas.-volví amenazarla mientras ella parecía ignorarme

-ya ni que fuera gran cosa.-

-te lo estoy diciendo en serio.-

-jajaja en serio?...tan comprometedor e íntimo es lo que ha escrito Shizuru sobre ti que no quieres que lo mire?.-se burló mientras hacia el ademan de abrir

-es en serio!.-el color de mi rostro empezó a enrojecer

El solo pensar que Mai podría leer algunos de los sueños que tuvo Shizuru conmigo me avergonzaba a morir

-haha no te pongas roja, no es para tanto.-

-esto es demasiado personal Mai…tu misma me dijiste que no debía meterme a leer las cosas personales de los demás, y eso se aplica a ti.-grité enojada

Mai parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a sonreír

-bueno ehm…ehm esto ya no es de Shizuru, no olvidas que te lo regaló?...ahora te pertenece y como lo escrito no es tuyo no estoy violando intimidad de nadie

-que excusa idiota es esa…..solo estas diciendo cualquier cosa para que no te contradigas.-exclame enojada

-ay por favor está bien.-suspiro derrotada.-pero solo déjame leer una…solo una Nat…no seas mala, tu puedes leer todo lo que ha escrito por favor a mi déjame una quiero ver con mis propios ojos si es cierto todo el rollo que hubo entre tú y Shizuru

-Que no hubo ningún rollo entre nosotras!.-no podía creer que Mai pensara eso.-el rollo fue solo de ella a mí no me metas, solo fue en sus sueños que hubo tal cosa

-por favor déjame leer solo una, solo una.-volvió a rogar

-no para nada, ya déjate de juegos y devuélvemelo.-susurré molesta.-te conozco y si lo lees no vas a parar y probablemente me lo robes…

-vaya tanto valor tiene esto…seguro es solo porque Shizuru te lo regaló verdad?.-

-n...nada tiene que ver eso, ya te lo dije es personal

-ah bueno pero si es personal tu tampoco lo leas…no me parece justo que tu si puedas y otros no.-Mai retrocedió a pasos torpes.-no me mires de esa manera…solo una hoja…déjame leer solo una hoja y ya no te molestare más…y lo leeré en voz alta para que digas que no hago trampa…vale?

-eres una idiota.-dije suspirando de mala gana.- y déjame escoger cual

-no no no, definitivamente eso no.-negué esa posibilidad con la mirada

-ay dios Nat, entonces será al azar vale, leeré donde lo abra y listo, ya no te pongas asi…acaso tienes miedo de que lea una escena hot entre ustedes?!.-vociferó con burla

-n..nada de eso.-me tomé el rostro ofuscada realmente como odiaba a Mai.-…vale solo una hoja y después te olvidaras del tema.-

Mai se le brillaron los ojos de la emoción

-claro claro solo uno.-

_Octubre 27_

_-Natsuki que crees que estás haciendo.-_

_-es simple presidente que crees que estoy haciendo.-susurró cortándome el paso para que no pudiera salir de los vestidores, de alguna manera se había colado mientras yo estaba a punto de cambiarme_

_-los vestidores son privado.-retrocedí a pasos torpes mientras me intentaba tapar mi cuerpo con las manos de su vista.-no hagas ese tipo de juegos Nat, espérame a que termine de cambiarme y nos vemos en la salida_

_Sentía mi respiración muy forzada mientras su presencia me intimidaba sobre todo porque ella si estaba toda vestida mientras que yo en ropas menores…_

_-tiene algo de malo que me quede aquí?.-preguntó con burla_

_-claro que tiene, no es bueno estar espiando a la gente.-respondí con el mismo tono, normalmente se me hizo raro puesto que esta no era como la Natsuki de todos los días, la chica cerrada y algo timida…_

_Algo andaba mal_

_-vaya Shizuru tanto te apena que te pueda ver desnuda?.-volvió a ponerse a pocos pasos de mi mientras que empezaba a sentirme acorralada _

_Que pretende que estaba haciendo_

_-tus bromas son muy extrañas.-la miré con una mueca divertida, conocía a Natsuki mejor que nadie y ella no es de atreverse a seguir con esta clase de bromas, a decir verdad ni siquiera es capaz de que se le ocurriera intentar acosarme en el vestidor con una actitud como la mía…_

_Debió enseñarle Nao seguramente eso fue lo que pensé_

_-bien ya no es divertido.-suspiré resignada.-vale espérame a la salida e iremos al cine vale?...ya sabes los jueves son de estreno.-exclamé negando levemente mientras ella parecía enojada y descubierta de sus intenciones solo de molestarme.-lo tuyo no son las bromas Nat…deja de hacerle caso a Nao o quizás fue Mai?..._

_-no estas entendiendo nada no Shizuru?!.-bufó molesta mientras se alejaba _

_Sonreí ante esa actitud, a veces Natsuki se comportaba como una niña_

_Escuché la puerta cerrarse entonces volví a donde la peliazul me había dejado_

_-que buena vista.-me sobresalté al escuchar de nuevo la voz de ella detrás de mí.-_

_-Natsuki pensé que te habías ido.-exclamé un tanto enojada.-_

_-que divertida suenas molesta.-exclamó con el semblante desencajado.-me gusta esa expresión en tu rostro_

_-ya deja de molestar Nat, ya dejó de ser divertido.-su mirada me intimidaba_

_-no te molestes Shizuru.-me di cuenta de que me empezó a ver con descaró mi cuerpo casi desnudo.-…_

_-vete ya o me molestare contigo.-_

_-no creo que pueda salir fácil sabes?...acabo de poner seguro a la puerta y nose donde deje la llave_

_Abrí los ojos de la impresión _

_-que?...que estas diciendo.-_

_-no te hagas Shizuru, crees que no me he dado cuenta?.-volvió a acortar la distancia conmigo.-tú me deseas…y ahora mismo el hecho de que te esté mirando o que estemos a solas contigo en este lugar te está complaciendo_

_-qué crees que estás diciendo..n..no..no es verdad…por favor vete o.._

_-o que.-amenazó poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del mio; yo retrocedí a pasos torpes y no caí porque Natsuki me sostuvo _

_Podía sentir el tacto de sus dedos tocar mi piel expuesta de mi cintura_

_-¿me deseas verdad?.-_

_-de que hablas…._

_-vamos no te engañes...-sus palabras empezaron a asustarme_

_En ese momento todo dejó de importarme mientras empezaba a sentir una sensación desagradable por el miedo que se colaba lentamente en mi mente_

_Podrías ser que te habías dado cuenta ya que estoy locamente enamorada de ti?_

_Tan evidente fui?_

_-Leí tu diario.-susurraste respondiendo a mis pensamientos.-como puedes ser que escribas todos tus deseos pervertidos Shizuru….todos tus sueños húmedos conmigo?...eres una guarra sabes…_

_-no no puede ser….-_

_-aun no puedo creer que seas alguien así Shizuru y lo peor de todo es que estuviste mintiéndome _

_-no, no es verdad.-negué mis sentimientos_

_Sin embargo ya era tarde, ella ya lo sabía y me miró con burla y desprecio_

_-Shizuru porque eres asi, sabes que terminare odiándote por esto no?.-_

_Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo ante esas últimas palabras_

_Quería negar mis sentimientos_

_Pero su mirada me hizo entender que sería inútil_

_-perdon…yo no quería.-_

_-no querías?...-espetó con rabia.-malograras nuestra amistad…._

_-no, no es cómo crees.-trate de defenderme pero estaba muy cerca y me sentía intimidada por el espacio nulo entre las dos_

_su mano aún no había dejado mi cintura_

_-en serio?!.-su voz salio furiosa.-no conocen a la verdadera Shizuru Fujino, si se enteraran de cómo eres, créeme que ya no serias popular y dejarías decepcionada a todas las que te miran_

_Eso era cierto_

_Todas las personas me consideran perfecta, pero solo ven la faceta que yo he creado para no verme descubierta de mi verdadero yo_

_La cual odio muy dentro de mi_

_La verdadera Shizuru es lo opuesto del que todos admiran, soy muy frágil…tiendo a escapar cuando los problemas son demasiado para mi_

_Todos creen que soy amable, buena persona, simpática…eso es todo lo que se han tragado_

_La verdadera yo es egoísta, miserable y oscura_

_Así soy yo_

_-solo aparentas ser perfecta eh Shizuru?.- Natsuki tenía razón.-porque finges conmigo entonces_

_-t...terminarías odiándome.-respondí apenas.-t…si supieras que te amo, nuestra relación acabaría porque no sientes lo mismo…y..yo te conozco, yo se cómo eres, tu valoras a las personas francas más que cualquier cosa…odias las mentiras a morir, valoras la amistad aunque pienses que no te importa…tu también finges ser fuerte…_

_-que hablas idiota.-_

_-tu también finges….crees ser alguien dura y fría pero no eres tan asi, haces creer que los detalles no te importan, que los demás no te interesan pero la verdadera tú los quiere, te preocupas por tus amigos, siempre estas cuidándolas…eres una gran persona_

_-c…callate!.-_

_-por eso me enamoré de ti….-casi le grité.-es tu culpa por dejarme ver a la verdadera Natsuki….-me defendí_

_Era su culpa_

_No tenía porque estar culpándome de tener esos sentimientos _

_De desearla cada instante_

_De poder tocar su rostro_

_-mi culpa eh?.-preguntó esta vez presionando su cuerpo y arrinconándome a pura fuerza.-entonces déjame ver a la verdadera Shizuru_

_-no….nunca me veras como soy…._

_-a que le tienes miedo_

_-a que termines odiándome_

_-entonces no me dejas otra opción que sacarla a la fuerza.-entonces comprendí lo que iba hacer, cerré los ojos intentando comprender que sucedía_

_-no lo hagas...-supliqué pero sus labios fueron en vano_

_Sus labios tocaron los mios de una manera suave y casi efímera, apenas, un leve roce pero fue suficiente para hacerme entrar en razón_

"_es solo un sueño"_

_Volví abrir los ojos y lo primero que hice fue levantarme de la cama y escribir esto en mi diario, estos sueños lucidos están volviendo más seguido, y me estoy volviendo a preocupar sobre todo por Natsuki, no puedo permitir que se entere que estoy enamorada de ella…_

_Si ella supiera mi amor….estoy segura que terminaría odiándome_

_Debo seguir fingiendo…aunque sea doloroso a veces, si que es difícil incluso hay momentos en que tengo ganas de tocarla, nose…solo sus manos, sus dedos, cualquier motivo casual es bienvenido pero debo parar…se podría dar cuenta_

_No quiero que se aleje de mi_

_Yo solo quiero…yo solo quiero estar a su lado y si eso significa seguir mintiéndole pues no me importa…._

Mai se encogió de hombros sintiéndose un poco perturbada

-b...bueno n…no sabía que Shizuru fuera asi.-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente dejando el diario de lado.-vaya debo admitir que los sueños de ella son algo intensos no crees?.-

-si creo que si.-respondí algo pensativa

-y..ya habías leído esa parte?.-preguntó Mai un tanto avergonzada por lo que había terminado de leer.-

-no..e..estoy leyéndolo en orden.-dije apenas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estuvo pasando Shizuru durante todo este tiempo para guardar sus sentimientos

-debió ser duro para la pobre.-comentó Mai mientras se echaba a mi cama a estirar los brazos.-vaya si eso tenía escrito me preguntó que más tendrá….quisiera leer los días en que tuvo sueños húmedos…sería interesante..

-ni que lo digas…ya te cumplí tu estúpido capricho ahora ya no leerás nada

-o vamos no seas asi…-

Negué con la cabeza y anticipándome a cualquier movimiento volví a coger el diario entre mis manos donde pudiera estar segura

-ya fue suficiente

-eres una aguafiestas.-la pelinaranja suspiro derrotada.-bueno ya hablando en serio….no te sientes culpable?

-porque habría de estarlo.-mentira

Mai volvió a suspirar mirándome de reojo como no estando muy convencida de querer conversar de esto conmigo

-si tienes que decir algo solo dilo.-remarqué desafiante

-nose; pensé que en este punto estarías arrepentida de haber leído su diario.-vociferó.-…por haber arruinado su amistad

Que era lo que me estaba diciendo?

No podía creer que la defienda

-yo no lo hice!...fue ella…Shizuru tuvo la culpa…

-es culpable por haber confiado en ti.-respondió

No podía ser cierto

-pero que dices….acabas de leer el diario no?.-

-ella lo hubiera ocultado hasta volver a ti sin necesidad que ahora estén pasando este mal momento.-pronunció un tanto triste, mostrando empatía por Shizuru.-ponte en su lugar Nat, imagínate que pasaría si hubieras estado en el lugar de ella….ponte a pensar cómo te sentirías si alguien leyera tus cosas intimas donde esa misma persona es la protagonista….debió ser humillante y muy vergonzoso.-negó con la mirada

Me costaba admitir pero tenía razón

Mai tenía razón….

Pero y que podia hacer ahora?

Disculparme?

Si supuestamente ya habia zanjado ese tema….y ella nunca estuvo molesta conmigo

Solo se hacia la idea de que no existía

-yo no.-no supe que decir.-ella está aplicando su plan idiota de volverme invisible ante sus ojos…que puedo hacer, ir y pedirle disculpas?...si ya te he dicho que ella no está molesta conmigo ni me echa la culpa de nada…

-bueno si lo que dice en su diario es verdad…..entonces es posible que te siga mintiendo y su plan sea otro.-

-de que estas hablando.-

-ella dice que es alguien egoísta y oscura, su verdadera yo es asi….si es cierto lo que escribió y es lo mas probable entonces que te haya dado el diario tiene otra intención.-moví la cabeza mirándola aburrida a veces Mai podía ser demasiada engorrosa en decir las cosas.-…lo que quiero decir es que te está castigando

-como dices…

-asi es, te está torturando.-me señaló con una seriedad poco común en ella.-quiere que te sientas culpable y te consumas en la culpa….que astuta que es Shizuru

-qué cosas estúpidas dices…ella no es cómo crees..

-entonces porque escribiría todas esas cosas sobre ella misma.-atacó.-no la defiendas, aunque puedo estar equivocada también puedo tener razón….ella te conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que no solo guardarías el diario como un recuerdo…sino también que leerías el contenido

-yo no lo estoy leyendo

-ay pero que mentirosa Nat, si cuando entré, te pillé en el acto.-no podía refutar, solo atine a desviar la mirada.-te está haciendo daño Nat…el sentimiento de culpa terminara matándote con cada palabra que sigas leyendo, te vas a sentir mas y mas culpable….la única solución posible que tienes es darme el diario.-finalizó satisfecha

Pero que?

-todo este discursito fue para querer quedarte con el diario?.-

Mai sonrió nerviosamente poniendo la mano en la cabeza

Al ver como la mirada se paró y retrocedio de inmediato

-no como crees, te lo estoy diciendo ens…

-fuera de aquí tonta.-antes de que terminara le lancé en toda la cara uno de los almohadones.-

-si que no tienes humor .-exclamó casi corriendo a la salida.-pero Nat te sugiero que ya no lo leas

-que te fueras!.-volví amenazar, acto seguido Mai dio un pequeño salto y se escapó rápidamente

Me quedé en silencio repasando mentalmente las palabras de Mai

Aunque lo había dicho de broma bien podría tener razón

"_mi yo real es egoísta, miserable y oscura"_

Si es asi como se describía Shizuru entonces podría ser posible que Mai tuviera razón en su comentario de broma?...

No...No podía ser verdad…o si?

Porque tuvo tanto interés en entregármelo en primer lugar…

Un recuerdo por nuestra amistad?...en serio terminé por comerme ese argumento?!

ahora que me ponía a pensar no tenía mucho sentido, el diario como recuerdo no sirve

Entonces podía ser verdad

Shizuru me dio su diario para hacerme sentir miserable…

…si que más podría ser…

Un acceso de furia empezó a marcar mi pecho…debí imaginar las intenciones de Shizuru a por el diario y el motivo real por el cual me lo entregó

Que idiota fui!

-estoy empezando a odiarte.-susurré sin poder dejar de ver el diario que ahora yacía en el escritorio.-o esa es tu intención Shizuru?...quieres que te odie no?...-pregunté a la nada furiosa conmigo misma y con ella….

…O tal vez está queriendo arrastrarme a su plan…

Shizuru Fujino puede ser todo lo que dice en su diario, pero también es alguien muy inteligente y metódica, no por nada es considerada una de las mejores alumnas en la preparatoria…

Si es que en su plan estoy inmiscuida entonces cada movimiento que ha hecho hasta ahora ha tenido una intención

"ayúdame a enamorarme de alguien más"

Cada palabra ha tenido una intención

Si lo que estoy pensando es correcto entonces estoy cayendo en su plan….

-que es lo que pretendes.-susurré sin poder evitar que la imagen de ella y Reito volvieran a mi mente por alguna extraña razón

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo<p>

Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios

Nos vemos =D


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios

Muchas gracias

No saben la alegría que me da saber que mi historia les gusta T_T  
>en fin sin más preámbulos aquí les traigo la conti<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AYUDAME DE ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN MAS<strong>

CAPITULO IV.-confrontacion

* * *

><p>-Que es lo que pretendes.-la miré desafiante y acto después tiré sobre su mesa el diario que me había dado<p>

Shizuru estaba sin por mi entrada intempestiva a su oficina

Si el simple hecho de verme ya era algo que no se lo esperaba, mi actitud agresiva lanzándole sus memorias mucho menos

La encaré con dureza mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte

Tardó unos momentos en recomponerse

Me devolvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que iba el asunto y cuando eso sucedió, cuando pude apreciar sus ojos castaños indiferentes el acceso de furia empezó a molestarme mucho mas…

-pensé que habíamos tenido un trato.-ella dijo apenas mientras miraba el diario en su escritorio.-porque me estás hablando, no recuerdas que debíamos hacernos la idea de que ninguna de las dos existiera?.-agregó con una media sonrisa

Que era lo que le parecía divertido?...

No entendía porque sonreía….qué demonios

Acaso todo esto es un juego para ella

Estaba jugando conmigo y no me había dado cuenta?!

-basta de estupideces que es lo que estas pretendiendo.-volví a preguntarle, reclamándole el porque me había regalado ese estúpido diario

-nose de que me hablas.-exclamó un tanto perdida.-….y no deberías estar aquí

-te crees muy astuta no Shizuru?.-remarqué desafiante.-tú me diste tu diario con otras intenciones...estas queriendo castigarme

La ví acomodarse los anteojos ante mi pregunta, un gesto inusual y que jamás había visto y es que desde hace poco es que ella había empezado a utilizar lentes…

-no debemos hablar Natsuki, porque me estás haciendo esto.-comentó.-porque me quieres seguir atormentando

Atormentando?...debe ser una estúpida broma

Acaso se estaba haciendo la victima de este asunto?

Apreté mis puños conteniendo la rabia, su expresión me empezaba a enfermar

Esa indiferencia con la que dirigía cada palabra hacia mi estaba haciendo que ese odio que empezaba a tener se intensifique

-qué?...ahora te quieres hacer la victima?.-dije con ironía

-pensé que habíamos quedado que no nos volveríamos a dirigir la palabra aquel dia en el que te regalé mi diario y tú aceptaste el trato

-ese trato ya no sirve si sigues mintiéndome.-y no iba a permitir que sigan sus mentiras y engaños

Mai con su broma me había hecho entrar en razón

Ver a la verdadera Shizuru y sus intenciones

-el diario?...es por el diario?

-no, no es por eso…es por ti.-exclamé

Shizuru cerró los ojos un tanto pensativa

Siempre desde que éramos amigas y pasábamos tiempo juntas, noté a Shizuru un tanto torpe y nerviosa cuando nos encontrábamos solas, son muchos los recuerdos y nunca me había dado cuenta el motivo por el cual ese comportamiento errático era debido a sus sentimientos por mi…

Sin embargo todo había cambiado

Incluso ese pequeño detalle

Ahora Shizuru no parecía estar afectada

Realmente se estaba tomando en serio el papel que se propuso asi misma

-no estoy entendiendo…de que estas hablando?.-preguntó

-déjate de hacerte la inocente que estás buscando con todo lo que estas armando Shizuru.-ya no iba a engañarme, no lo iba a permitir

-tu sabes lo que pretendo Natsuki.-susurró.-y no me estas ayudando si estás pensando otra cosa

-en serio?...por un momento creí que me decías la verdad cuando me entregaste tu diario pero ahora lo dudo

-ya no confías en mi cierto?.-

-asi es, si me has engañado una vez lo puedes seguir haciendo.-

La castaña volvió a sonreír al escuchar mi último comentario con una expresión altiva y soberbia

-no confías en mi…..-yo tan solo seguí mirándola de mala manera a ver si de una vez dejaba su seguir armando su teatro.-….no te culpo, después de todo lo que ha pasado y lo que sabes de mi, no hay manera en que puedas confiar en mi… fui una tonta al pensar que nada de esto pasaría…

-y bien que es lo que estas pretendiendo, dime la verdad.-

-no importa lo que te diga, si ya no confías en mí, cualquier cosa que te diga será dudosa para ti

-que bajo has caído.-espeté molesta, sin embargo no podía contradecirla, ella tenía razón, ya le había perdido toda la confianza.-estás loca sabes?

-esta discusión no tiene sentido.-

-estas idiota si piensas que después de tu plan puedes seguir siendo amiga, ya no hay manera en que podamos ser amigas.-dije

La vi desviar la mirada

Al parecer mis últimas palabras si tuvieron un efecto en ella

-lo entiendo.-asintió apenas enfocando su atención en el diario.-me lo estas devolviendo no?...ya no quieres saber nada de mí?...ni siquiera como recuerdo de que alguna vez fuimos amigas?

-asi es….es por eso que te lo devuelvo y si tú misma detestas aquello que escribiste entonces quémalo o ya ve tu qué haces con él

Shizuru asintió apenas

-bien, ya entendí tu mensaje.-cerró los ojos un momento, entonces pude apreciar como luchaba internamente por no quebrarse.-entonces dejemos todo como esta.-dijo firmé para que su voz no sonara rota.-es perfecto, cerrarnos todas las posibilidades….ya ni me acercaré a ti, no importa lo que suceda…sabes, tenías razón….nuestra amistad murió…y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para remediarlo…nose en que pensaba…

Que estaba diciendo?

No, no lo entendía

Acaso se estaba rindiendo?

Tan difícil era decir la verdad?...tanto le costaba ser sincera que prefería dar un paso al costado?

-tanto quieres encubrir tu verdadera intención que prefieres escapar?.-

-no, no es eso…..siempre pensé que había forma de salvar la amistad que tuvimos alguna vez, pero creo que estaba equivocada, fue un error mío.-susurró.-ahora me estás haciendo comprender de que no hay forma…nunca la hubo….asi que ya no tiene caso seguir hablando, seguir fingiendo que no existes, fingir que eres invisible de nada sirve ya…-agregó con una media sonrisa rota.-no puedo hacer nada para que me creas….si ya no confías en mi…no tiene caso, no importa que te repita lo que es verdad o no, tu duda sobre mi seguirá en tu mente….

-pero es tu culpa!.-grité llena de rabia no soportando las estupideces que decía.- es tu culpa que ya no te tenga confianza…

-vale si estas dispuesta a matar toda relación para siempre está bien….ya no me acercaré a ti, aun después de que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado así que descuida….mejor para las dos no?.-

Seria así de fácil?

Tan simple?

-ya no eres la que conozco.-exclamé.-no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando…

-leíste mi diario no?.-pronunció de una manera que me hizo dar un leve escalofrió, su voz sonaba con remordimiento y lleno de rencor.-si lo leíste…entonces debes saber cómo es la verdadera Shizuru Fujino.-agregó con ese mismo tono frío.-es mejor para la dos….estoy seguro de que si hubiera seguido intentando con este juego hubiera sacado lo peor de mi

-lo peor de ti?.-

-dejemos todo como esta Nat…-chocamos miradas y pude notar en sus ojos antes indiferentes ahora reflejaban odio.-ahora vete y no vuelvas a hablarme.-dijo con el semblante lleno de odio?

-Que te suced…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la puerta se abrió y uno de los docentes de turno hizo acto de presencia, interrumpiendo el momento que teníamos, Shizuru al notar le dio un cordial saludo al Profesor Smith

-interrumpo presidenta?.-preguntó el Docente al ver que parecíamos estar discutiendo, por su parte Shizuru negó con la cabeza y le regaló una cordial sonrisa.-bien Shizuru por favor tienes los horarios de los talleres extracurriculares?

-claro déjame buscarlo Doctor.-dijo cordialmente y como si algo mágico hubiera sucedido, la expresión de Shizuru volvió a ser tranquilo e indiferente.-por favor sería tan amable de retirarse Señorita Natsuki creo que ya terminamos el asunto que teníamos pendiente.-agregó terminando con una falsa sonrisa de cortesía

….

-Nat tu si te pasas de idiota no?.-fue lo primero que escuche de Mai al contarle lo que había pasado en la oficina del consejo estudiantil.- Que rayos piensas….como es que te atreviste a decirle que está tramando algo…

-oye pero si tú fuiste la que insinuaste todo

-tonta te lo decía de broma….cómo pudiste creer que Shizuru es capaz de hacer tales cosas

-pero ella en su diario

-no puede ser.-Mai se tomó la cabeza negando repetidamente.-…Shizuru puede haber escrito eso solo por la culpa que sentía por estar mintiéndote o acaso la viste alguna vez actuando de mala fe?...yo nunca y tú tampoco, estoy segura, ella es muy buena persona…no dañaría a nadie.-finalizó.-no puede ser que de verdad creyeras que Shizuru actuó de mala fe al entregarte su diario...no eres más idiota porque no practicas sabes?.-casi gritó recriminándome.-Ella misma te lo dijo no?...ella nunca se te confesó directamente, si te dio su diario fue para que descubrieras los sentimientos que nunca pudo decírtelo así abiertamente y que por las circunstancias ya no hay manera de que ocurra

-q…que estas tratando de decir.

-porque eres tan densa en estos temas.-Mai arrugó la mirada

-vale vale, es que no entiendo lo que quieres decirme, podrías ser más clara por favor.-respondí casi irónica

-ella solo quería que supieras sus sentimientos por ti y que lo guardes como un recuerdo por la amistad que tuvieron.-me quedé en silencio no pudiendo ser capaz de decir algo

Mai me estaba haciendo ver el pequeño gran error que pudiera haber cometido

-la liaste…hasta sacaste un lado que nunca vi de la presidenta.-agregó.-me dices que se sintió tan enojada que te miró con odio no?...eso es algo nuevo en Shizuru, bueno que puedo decir tu si sabes sacar el peor lado de la gente

-cállate, pero...es que no tiene sentido lo que dices

-sentido?...intenta convencerte para no sentirte tonta por lo que acabas de hacer, o haber mejor dime alguna vez viste a Shizuru comportarse mal con alguien?...o tener una doble intención?...no lo creo, yo solo quería que me dieras el diario no que me creyeras boba.-Mai se echó a reír después de su ultimo comentario.-jaja no puede ser….bueno por lo menos ya que ahora si esta resentida contigo asi que ya no te hagas problemas, es lo mejor para las dos…

-empiezas a hablar como ella.-dije cortante.-par de idiotas las dos

-pero es la verdad, ya muerta la amistad que tuvieron alguna vez, no tienen que preocuparse de tratar de salvarla….mejor para ustedes

-que fácil se rindió.-dije negando con la mirada, recordando el momento en que me decía que ya no quería ni recuperarme como amiga

Como si me importara

-si pero como que no le diste oportunidad también, menos con tus metidas de patas.-añadio dando un ligero estirón.-mmm por cierto le devolviste el diario no?

-claro que se lo devolví.-

-que tonta tonta tonta!-gritó y casi abruptamente parecía ser Mai la que ahora me miraba con malos ojos.-debiste dármelo a mi!

-porque a ti

-sí que eres mala Nat, yo que quería seguir descubriendo un poco mas de Shizuru.-comentó desilusionada

La verdad es que en este momento me sentía un poco tonta por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, a decir verdad debí al menos haber sacado una copia, así podría saber de Shizuru….podria haberla estudiado a ella a fondo

Podría saber como comportarme o que hacer para poder afrontarla

-oye no puede ser.-

Sacudí la cabeza un poco para vovler a entrar al mundo real y vi a Mai como se acercaba casi desesperada y me sacudía con fuerza

-qué te pasa.-me tomó de la cabeza para mostrarme lo que había llamado su atención

-mira mira.-ante mis ojos la figura de Mikoto Minagui la estudiante de intercambio se movía a paso calmo.-

-Mikoto eh?...que hay con ella…ahora te fijas en las menores?.-

-idiota mira con atención lo que lleva entre sus manos.-parpadee un par de veces y fijé con atención el objeto que parecía llevar con protección

Al principio se me hizo conocido y después cuando pude notarlo bien me quedé en blanco

-crees que sea?.-no podía ser posible, lo que llevaba Mikoto era el diario de Shizuru?.-no creo.-dije apenas

-estoy segura, mira es lo mismo hasta tiene la misma marca.-

Y si…podía ser verdad

Y es que Shizuru desde hace un par de meses había sido asignada como tutora de la estudiante de intercambio Mikoto Minagui para que esta se pueda nivelar en las asignaturas, y pues como siempre pasa cualquier persona que se relaciona con la castaña es que se hicieron muy amigas a tal punto de que Shizuru la consideraba una hermana menor

Incluso se llevaba bien con Reito….

-sería posible?.-me volví a preguntar

-realmente Shizuru no quiere tener su diario y se lo dio a Mikoto que no es obvio?!.-Mai podía tener razón pero y que.-debemos pedírselo?.-sugirió

-ni lo pienses.-dije un tanto molesta.-ya me libre de su diario y todo lo relacionado a Shizuru ya no me interesa saber nada de ella

-bueno tal vez tu no pero yo si.-sin darme tiempo a replicas Mai se puso de pie.-Mikoto Mikoto!

-ey no la llames.-ya era tarde para detenerla y la chica gato al escuchar su nombre giró el rostro y nos saludó con una sonrisa

-hola Mai!...hola Natsuki.-saludó alegré acercándose a nosotras.-

-tenemos un problema Mikoto y creo que tu pues ayudarnos.-comentó la pelinaranja asi de improviso, le intenté decir con la mirada que terminara con esto pero estaba siendo totalmente ignorada.-hemos hecho una apuesta con Natsuki?

-una apuesta?.-tanto yo como Mikoto dijimos al unisono

-si, yo le acabo de decir que lo que traes entre manos es un diario y Nat cree que es solo un simple cuaderno de apuntes.-"que estás tramando?" quise decir.-y bueno tu nos puedes sacar de la duda no?...ya que tienes el objeto entre manos sácanos de la duda

Mikoto parpadeo un par de veces y fijó su atención en lo que Mai creía que era el diario

-bueno a decir verdad no sé lo que es.-dijo sincera.-Shizuru me lo acaba de dar y me dijo que se lo guardara y nunca le dijera donde esta

-asi que no tienes idea de que es?.-preguntó Mai, y si las do estábamos sorprendidas de que Mikoto no haya tenido curiosidad por saber que era lo que la presidenta le había confiado.-que tal si salimos de dudas…nos lo podrías prestar?..

La chica gato ladeó la cabeza un tanto pensativa

-bueno, no me dijo que era, más bien parecía querer deshacerse de él.-dijo señalando el diario.-supongo que si

-entonces me lo podrías dar?...y no le dire nada a Shizuru de donde está, asi tu misión estaría completada eh Mikoto?.-miré a Mai intentando detenerla y decir algo al respecto pero no pude porque para cuando entré en razón Mikoto le entregaba el diario…

No podía ser verdad

-bueno solo no le digan nada.-dijo la menor

Mikoto siempre tendía a ser demasiado confiada con las personas en especial con Mai, a este punto me preguntaba si solo eran conocidas

-no te preocupes, seremos unas tumbas verdad Nat.-sentí un pequeño golpe y solo me dedique asentir rendida

-bien, bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que volver con shizuru para acordar las clases de tutoria…nos vemos chicas.-

-que te vaya bien.-la sonrisa en el rostro de Mai parecía macabro cuando terminó de despedirse.-muy bien ahora esto es mi….

-por dios.-gemí suspirando de mala gana.-si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga te pido por favor que no leas nada

-ja no me amenaces de esa forma.-dijo divertida.-pero tienes razón esto no es para mi.-dijo esto último tomando mi mochila y metiendo el diario e ella

-qué crees que estás haciendo, aleja eso de mi.-dije indignada

-ella te lo regaló y tu eres el motivo de todo el contenido asi que solo guárdalo, no es solo un diario tonta, el valor sentimental que tiene es muy grande.-dijo ahora seria y en este punto no creia el cambio de actitud de mi amiga

Qué diablos?

-solo procura ya no leerlo.-agregó.-solo guárdalo, y ya vayámonos a clases que puedo arrepentirme de dártelo y de veras me lo quedo.-

…

_12 de Noviembre_

_Ha sido una tortura este dia, un castigo que puso a prueba mi voluntad…he intentado no caer en la tentación y estuve cerca de ceder, nose ni cómo es que pude soportarlo…hoy dia fuimos al cine y no es que Natsuki sea de las chicas que visten como monjas pero es recatada en ese aspecto al menos cuando no está en su traje de latex en sus competiciones de motocross…pero justamente hoy se vistió mas liberal_

_Y me dejó en shock, cuando la vi llegar me quedé en blanco, con una polera de mangas cortas color oscuro que dejaba ver su plano abdomen y unos pantaloncillos cortos que dejaban poco a la imaginación…. Sus piernas lucen increíbles debo decir…_

_Esa sensación de alguien sexy lo pude notar sin necesidad de que ella lo provoqué, sino era todo natural, se veía demasiado bien y aunque estoy segura de que Natsuki no es de las personas que quieren llamar la atención…ahora si lo consiguió…y no solo de mi_

_Sino de todo aquel que posaba los ojos en esas curvas ceñidas por lo ajustado y bien que le quedaba el conjunto que eligió….es demasiado hermosa_

_Me costó salir del trance de la primera impresión que tuve al verla y ella empezó a notar e incluso me preguntó si estaba bien o me encontraba enferma…_

…_si debí decirle que si_

_Que si estaba enferma….enferma por ella_

_Volví a ponerme nerviosa pero pude disimularlo mientras caminamos y charlamos de cosas sin importancia, estaba demasiado concentrada en sus labios como para prestar atención en nuestra conversación_

_Estuve tan prendada de ella que ni puse atención a la película, pero estoy feliz porque obtuve pequeñas victorias...varias veces forcé pequeños roces entre nosotras, de las manos, un pequeño toque en su mejilla y estuve cerca de tomarle la mano_

_Pero tuve miedo de ser muy evidente, incluso me encontraba un poco asustada de que se hubiera dado cuenta de mis actitudes pero al final creo que Natsuki es alguien un poco despistada y eso me motiva a ser un poco imprudente, pero no debo arriesgar_

_La verdad es que me he estado dando cuenta de que no hay posibilidades de que corresponda mis sentimientos, ella solo me ve como una amiga…aunque no pude notarlo en ese momento porque me sentía muy feliz estando a su lado…ahora que lo estoy escribiendo puedo ser mas realista….he intentando muchas maneras de llamar su atención, vestirme mas suelta, pasar mas tiempo con ella, Salir, como la semana pasada que salimos de fiesta casi diario….pequeñas indirectas…pero nada_

_No la culpo, en el corazón uno no elige así que está bien, puedo vivir solo siendo su amiga….pero me conozco y se que podría arruinarlo todo a medida que pase el tiempo, necesito hacer algo para que mis sentimientos cambien…_

_Debo de pensar en alguien…no lo se_

_Haruka me ha dicho que un clavo saca a otro clavo, no estoy muy segura, pero prefiero a tomar esa opción que empezar a intentar alejarme de ella, creo que seria una mala idea, ya que ella podría sospechar si me alejo de ella sin motivo….mmm creo que haré caso a Haruka…pero con quien podría intentar…no lo se…quizás Reito?_

Bajé la vista no creyendo lo que terminaba de leer?...

Desde hace 3 meses es que Shizuru planeó estar con Reito para olvidarse de mi?...entonces lo que había dicho si era verdad….

-no puedo creerlo.-me dije a mi misma tomándome el rostro un tanto enojada

Tampoco era capaz de comprender como la relación que tenía con Shizuru pudo terminar de la peor manera a tal punto de que ahora ya ni quiere que volvamos hacer amigas…

-Oye Nat que haces.-dí un salto para atrás al ver que Mai se encontraba frente a mi con una mirada divertida.-te dije que no lo leas.-replicó

-y…yo..yo no estaba leyendo nada.-menuda mentira

-estoy aquí parada desde hace 10 minutos y estabas tan concentrada en la lectura que me tomé la molestia de esperar a que terminaras y aun despues de leer te quedaste en tu mundo...-dijo socarrona.-nisiquiera te aguantaste, las prácticas deportivas aún no han terminado pero no te aguantaste las ganas y te escapaste a los vestidores para leer….jajaja ahora si no lo puedes negar.-

No podía decir nada

Me había pillado y no tenía salida

-no te pongas roja Nat….espera?.-se acercó a mi.-o es que acaso estabas leyendo una parte hot?...vaya vaya no te puedes aguantar un poco…por lo menos hasta que llegas a tu casa

-n..no, no lei nada de eso.-me defendí apenas con la vergüenza quemándome el rostro.-s..solo estoy tratando de estudiarla..

Mai rodó los ojos

-tratando de estudiarla?...se me hace difícil incluso que sepas el significado de esa palabra.-se burló.-y con qué fin lo estás haciendo si se podría saber

-para quedar en buenos términos…ya sabes ahora parece odiarme y ese no es el punto.-Mai volvió a reir negando con la mirada

-sacaste un lado nunca antes visto en Shizuru, si quieres una recomendación de tu mejor amiga es que lo dejes….ella tiene razón, la relación ya murió, no intentes nada, puede terminar peor, además no decías que no te importaba ella?

-b..bueno si.-Mai tenía razón

Pero la curiosidad de seguir leyendo terminó por atraparme

menuda idiotez

-tienes razón Mai, sabes que?... toma el diario y has lo que quieras con él.-dije sincera.-la verdad es que la curiosidad que siento es incontrolable y si me está haciendo daño, mejor tómalo tú y has lo que quieras con él…

Si era mejor terminar esta tontería

-por fin las encuentro chicas.-tanto Mai como yo nos quedamos heladas al escuchar la voz de Shizuru

Giré el rostro casi con temor y la ví parada con la mirada indiferente que había mostrado cuando la encaré en la mañana

Mai por su parte no sabia que decir

-creo que Mikoto les dio por equivocación algo que me pertenece.-dijo con voz calmada.-serían tan amables por favor de devolvérmelo?.-susurró casi con amabilidad

De nuevo estaba actuando a ser la mujer perfecta

De nuevo estaba fingiendo ser buena gente

-s…si Shizu..

-no.-interrumpí a Mai antes de que intentara disculparse y le entregase el diario.-no sabemos de qué hablas

Shizuru parpadeó un par de veces ante mi respuesta, por su parte Mai me decía con la mirada "qué diablos haces"

-Mikoto me dijo que les dio mi diario, fue un pequeño error.-comentó fijando su atención en Mai que parecía más vulnerable porque la tonta se encontraba nerviosa sin saber que hacer

Y Shizuru ya lo había detectado

-ah cierto.-me puse de pie frente de Mai para que fijara su atención en mi.-si; nos deshicimos del diario como pidió Mikoto, lo siento.-me disculpé

Los ojos rojos de shizuru parecían haber tomado un brillo al escucharme

La ví esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, para después volver a ponerse seria y en ese pequeño silencio que se formó en el ambiente noté nuevamente como la faceta de la castaña volvía a cambiar…pero ahora era más claro

Su mirada de odio se enfocó en mí

No me sentía intimidada pero si era muy extraño…

-vaya….eres muy mala mintiendo Nat.-exclamó seria y yo a este punto no pude entender cómo es que me había leído tan fácilmente.-por favor Mai te agradecería que me lo devolvieras.-cambió su atención sobre la pelinaranja

Y como si se tratara de un sinsentido la expresión y forma en las que se dirigió a Mai volvió a ser cordial y suave

-claro Shizuru, lo sentimos por engañar a Mikoto.-dijo rendida sacando de su bolso el objeto en cuestion

-espera.-dije quitándole entre las manos el diario.-esto es mio.-dije tomándolo rápidamente mientras empujaba a la pelinaranja a un rincon.-Mai vete de aquí esto se va a poner feo.-le susurré al oído

-estas idiota…te va a matar...dale su diario.-respondió en el mismo tono de voz.-

-déjame sola con ella.-

Despues de unas leves negativas de su parte al final cedio

-buena suerte…te llevaré flores a tu tumba.-dijo al finalizar

Mai con la cara arrepentida se acercó a Shizuru la cual l tan solo asintió levemente aceptando sus disculpas y susurrándole que no había problema con ella

Claro…el problema era conmigo

Entonces nos quedamos solas

-me devolviste el diario en la mañana.-empezó a decir.-es de mala educación devolver el regalo de alguien sabes?...pero es mucho peor si lo vuelves a tomar sin permiso.-

-lo siento pero me di cuenta de mi descortesía y decidí por tomarlo nuevamente.-dije con ironía

-no me lo vas a devolver?.-

-no.-dije cortante.-y no intentes quitármelo a la fuerza

-tienes razón, seria muy mala idea…saldría perdiendo.-comentó divertida…fingiendo nuevamente.-en fin…-se dio media vuelta y la vi caminar hacia la salida

Se estaba yendo?

Asi de fácil?

-cuando los problemas son más grandes solo huyes no?.-comenté con burla

Entonces como si mis palabras dolieran ella se detuvo

-que bien me conoces.-susurró.- pero eso no lo sabrías si no leyeras mi diario.-declaró triunfante.-tanta curiosidad tienes que estas dispuesta a todo por quedártelo?.-ahora era ella quien atacaba

-estas de broma.-no, no me iba ganar.-con esto tengo en mis manos a la presidenta, menudo error cometiste al entregármelo, sabes?...podría hacer público todo lo que está escrito aquí y estarías arruinada, asi que comportate

-tú necesitas el diario para conocerme mejor.-comentó con su habitual tono neutro.-pero yo puedo saber cuándo mientes….no creo que lo hagas tan mal...pero ante mis ojos si se nota demasiado

-quieres ponerme a prueba?...no me crees capaz eh?!.-vaya si asi quería jugar entonces bien…vamos Shizuru rétame

-vale….no sabes el favor que me harías si lo haces….vamos Nat atrévete y hazlo...será por el bien de las dos.-sentenció antes de marcharse sin decir nada mas

Y en este punto no entendía que quería hacer

Me estaba pidiendo que la arruinara?

Casi rogando?...

No tenía sentido

Pero bien…no iba a perder la oportunidad

Si ella me estaba retando…era hora de jugar a su nivel

-si me lo pides de esa forma Shizuru…entonces con gustó lo hare…-

continuara

* * *

><p>En fin eso fue todo<p>

Espero que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias por leer

Y hasta una próxima oportunidad


	5. HUMILLACION

Bueno antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios

Muchas gracias *o*

jeje bueno ya no los hago esperar mas, este es un capi algo corto pero el siguiente si sera largo para compensar u.u

* * *

><p><strong>AYUDAME DE ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN MAS<strong>

CAPITULO V.-humillacion

* * *

><p>...<p>

_18 de noviembre_

_-hazme el amor.-escuché su voz detrás de mi_

_Sentí como mi respiración se tornaba dificultosa, a medida que transcurría los segundos se me hacía mucho más difícil pensar con claridad_

_Mi cuerpo sabía que Natsuki estaba cerca_

_-no puedo perdonarte así de fácil.-no, nunca he sido de las personas fáciles y si esto estaba sucediendo debía de aprovechar y más si era Natsuki la que suplicaba con sus ruegos.-no lo haré….es tu castigo_

_-no seas así.-se acercó de una manera un tanto sugestiva que me hizo empezar a dudar y quebrar mi determinación.-vamos se que me deseas….y yo ti_

_-déjame pensarlo.-…_

…_.eso es lo último que recuerdo, pero se que pasaron muchas más cosas que de tan solo imaginar empiezo a delirar un poco, a veces detesto no poder recordar bien todos mis sueños y lo peor de todo es que creo que son los que tienen mejores finales, he intentado hacer memoria en estos minutos en los cuales me acabo de despertar y estoy escribiendo esto pero no puedo recordar cómo sigue, maldición es injusto hasta mi propio cerebro me juega en contra cuando se trata de Natsuki, mmm y ahora no se cómo voy hacer para no pensar en ese pasaje de mi sueño cuando la vea, es curioso y es que muy pocas veces me la he imaginado tan sumisa, aunque debo admitir que es una de mis fantasías mas perversas ya que así puedo tenerla en mis manos y hacer lo que quiera….jeje se que no sucederá nada de eso pero al menos en mi mente si sucede, es decir ni siquiera creo que llegue a sentir algo más que amistad…somos buenas amigas pero así está bien….bueno este es un nuevo dia así que manos a la obra…_

Me removí un tanto incomoda y es que no entendía como diablos no había podido resistir leer el maldito diario de nuevo; para cuando me di cuenta me miré en el espejo de la habitación y me vi a mi misma incapaz de poder resistir

que patetico Nat!

Suspiré de mala gana dejando las memorias de Shizuru a un costado, recién estaba amaneciendo así que tenía tiempo para estar sentada y pensar….se hacía difícil creer que ella tuviera sueños húmedos conmigo…y al parecer no había tenido pocos sino demasiados y creo que la mayoría los tenia escrito…

Sin embargo no encontraba una secuencia lógica en cómo se había desarrollado los sentimientos de ella hacia mi, debía ser porque estaba leyendo desordenadamente sin ningún orden cronológico…eso debía cambiar

* * *

><p>Pasé toda la mañana un tanto tranquila ya que no me había cruzado con Shizuru, eso era buena señal…y el tiempo transcurso muy rápido para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentada en la cafetería en la primera hora de receso<p>

-y bien?.-me sobresalté al escuchar a Mai un tanto intranquila esperando alguna respuesta

La pelinaranja me miró de frente, yo no me había dado cuenta de su presencia ya que estaba algo perdida en mis pensamientos

-y bien que.-

-vamos que paso ayer entre Shizuru y tú?...se lo devolviste no?.-vaya equivocada que estas

-eres mi mejor amiga, se supone que me conoces.-

-por eso mismo es que te lo pregunto.-exclamo Mai.-vamos dime que se lo devolviste y por primera vez me hiciste caso.-yo negué con la mirada.-oye si que eres idiota…..y bien que paso entonces, no omitas detalles

-la muy tonta me ha retado.-respondí media sonriente.-a mi!…puedes creerlo?, quien se cree que es…yo no soy ninguna cobarde si quiere guerra pues la va a tener y voy hacer mi jugada para que le quede bien en claro que nadie se mete con Natsuki Kuga

-de que estas hablando

-cree que no soy capaz de publicar su diario en la preparatoria.-volví a reírme al recordar ese momento.-

-que?!.-Mai se sobresaltó tanto que los chicos de otras mesas volvieron su atención en nosotras.-

-baja la voz que nadie debe sospechar nada.-

-no no no…no estarás pensando en hacer semejante maldad no?.-no le respondí.- Natsuki no sé qué te está pasando, pero no te atrevas, eso sería demasiado.-me miró un tanto seria

Sin embargo poco o nada me importaba su opinión

El reto ya estaba hecho y pues no había nada que pudiese hacer

Yo no soy de las personas que se echan para atrás

-ella se lo ha buscado Mai.-fue lo único que dije

-no no no Nat.-Mai esta vez molesta me tomó por los hombros y me dio una sacudida.-oye no lo hagas, su letra es fácil de distinguir, todos se van a dar cuenta de quién es…

-eso debió pensar al verse tan engreída conmigo.-comenté recordando sus palabras

"no sabes el favor que me harias"

Quien se cree que es

-ustedes fueron buenas amigas, no lo arruines.-

-ella es la que lo arruinó.-respondí cortante.-yo no hice nada….es todo su culpa y bueno a lo mejor y ella lo sabe, sabe que lo merece

-por favor Natsuki entra en razón, la vas a destrozar….la destrozaras….ya ha tenido suficiente vergüenza al verse descubierta por ti, solo imagina si toda la preparatoria se entera….no lo hagas, ni lo pienses

-ella debería ser la que este suplicando que no haga nada y no tú.- ella debería estar aquí rogando para que no la humille.-no intentes convencerme, ella me ha retado y yo no me escapo ni me escondo de los problemas.-esa es la diferencia que existe en nosotras

Hubo un breve silencio, podía notar que Mai estaba aguantando las ganas de querer golpearme pero solo me recriminaba con la mirada mientras intentaba pensar en que decirme pero sea como fuere sería inútil cualquier intento de hacerme echar para atrás

-porque estás haciendo todo esto.-fue el primer comentario que soltó.-que quieres de Shizuru…que te ruegue?...que se arrodille? que es lo que buscas…

-no lo entiendes, esto ya es personal.-

-no puedo creerlo, después de los muchos favores que hizo por ti y de lo bien que se llevaban, mira si no fuera por ella, seguirías en los cursos iniciales, ella te ayudó a estudiar para que aprobaras el semestre… y no recuerdas cuando te faltó para el alquiler, ella te presto el dinero y te dio alojamiento en su casa…que…que no entiendo!…Shizuru ya dejó atrás todo contigo por el bien de las dos…tu también hazlo, por favor no sigas, va a terminar odiándote…

Las palabras de Mai de poco o nada servían

No importaba lo que dijera

-no lo hagas Nat.-volvió a decir.-terminaras humillándola

-ella se lo buscó.-dicho esto último me puse de pie y me retiré sin decir nada mas

No estaba de humor para escuchar a Mai intentar convencerme de lo contrario

Y Mañana Shizuru pagaría su actitud

* * *

><p>Ahora si me sentía satisfecha conmigo misma y es que hoy día ella iba a recibir el golpe que se merecía, ya había terminado de prepararlo todo<p>

Suspiré con una sonrisa en los labios mientras daba un último vistazo a mi obra de arte y complacida me dirigí al Teatro donde cada Jueves hay sesión de consejo y estaría la presidenta y el comité estudiantil dando las charlas semanales…

al entrar me pareció raro que todavía no empezara y solo la Vicepresidenta Yukino Kikukawa se encontraba en el estrado acompañado de la odiosa rubia amiga/rival de Fujino, creo que se llamaba Haruka pero no estaba muy segura

Mientras iniciaban la charla sin la presidente tan solo me dediqué a esperar pacientemente a que llegara, podría ser de tan mala suerte que justo hoy dia no viniera?...eso podría arruinar todo el plan

-en que estás pensando.-di un leve respingo al ver a Mai sentarse a lado mio junto con Mikoto.-espero que no hayas echo nada estúpido.-me susurró ante la mirada curiosa de la neko que al terminar me saludó con una pequeña sonrisa

-cómo crees.-dije fingiendo inocencia

-luces sospechosa sabes..-

-silencio que la charla ya ha empezado.-respondí ignorándola por completo a lo que ella solo rodó los ojos

El tiempo empezó a transcurrir y empecé a sentir ansiedad de que no viniera, todo mi plan pendía de su presencia y lo único que podía hacer era esperar sentada escuchando a Yukino hablar sobre las actividades semanales para los créditos extracurriculares y todo ese rollo que poco o nada me importaba

Cuando estaba por darme por vencida la vi llegar o mejor dicho sabía que había llegado por los suspiros de algunos fans estúpidos que estaban sentados adelante mío

"perfecto"

Shizuru parecía verse algo cansada a simple vista me di cuenta al notar su semblante, ya el solo hecho de que llegara tarde a las charlas cotidianas ya era un grave indicio, siempre es muy puntual…pero seguro solo tuvo un pequeño contratiempo

Yukino al darse cuenta de que la presidenta estaba le cedió el puesto y le otorgó la palabra para que todo siguiera su curso

Y yo no podía estar más feliz

Bien, por un momento había pensado que todo mi trabajo y esfuerzo iba a ser en vano

Al final la suerte estaba de mi lado

Los minutos pasaban y la sesión estaba llegando a su fin

Nunca antes había estado tan ansiosa esperando a que se despidiera y cuando por fin lo hizo y todos empezaban por retirarse decidí adelantarme hacia el pasillo de salida del teatro…con una mueca divertida conté los segundos esperando a Shizuru salir

Algunos alumnos que salieron antes ya se habían dado cuenta y se habían detenido en el pasillo mientras empezaban a leer las hojas que estaban pegadas en los casilleros y en las paredes…

Pronto empezaron a escuchar murmullos por todos lados

"q…quien dejo esto?"

"oye mira lo que dice…"

"puedes creerlo…es la letra de la presidenta?...crees que ella?…"

"parece parte de un diario"

"Shizuru escribió esto?...no puede ser…"

"en serio lo crees?...no no me niego a creer?"

" es su letra… no hay duda"

"jaja, vaya no sabia que la Presidenta sea capaz escribir sus fantasias de esa manera jojo"

Pronto todos los que asistieron empezaron a armar un alboroto leyéndolas hojas que había copiado a cantidad y en la mañana lo pegué por todas partes, era muy fácil reconocer la letra no solo porque era conocida por todos sino que era peculiar y muy muy difícil de imitar…

Poco a poco empezaron a escucharse risas y expresiones un tanto incrédulas de los chicos que parecían no creer lo que estaba escrito en el papel desperdigado por todo el lugar, algunos atónitos porque no entendían de si esto era una broma o no, otros se aguantaban la risa y algunos pocos se sentían avergonzados leyendo lo que evidentemente era algo muy personal

"no puedo creer que la presidenta haya escrito eso…es muy obsceno"

"Shizuru tenía su lado oscuro"

"vaya chica sucia"

Los comentarios se hacían en todas partes y entonces me puse de frente a recibir a la protagonista del evento que había creado especialmente para recibirla

Shizuru hacia su aparición con los demás miembros del consejo detrás de ella los cuales detuvieron su andar al ver la pequeña aglomeración de alumnos en los pasillos y entonces como por arte de magia una de las notas del diario voló hacia Shizuru que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y lo tomó con la mano

Vió a todos los presentes fijando su atención en las hojas pegadas en todas partes

-miren quien llegó.-exclamé divertida ante la mirada confundida de la castaña y el consejo.-es la pre…si…den…ta…

Shizuru me miró con una expresión desencajada ya que se estaba empezando a hacer una idea de lo que ocurría, la hoja que sostenía entre sus dedos era el indicio evidente pero no se atrevía a leer… y de pronto los alumnos empezaron a murmurar ante el tenue silencio que empezó a formarse…

-parece que debes cuidar mejor tus cosas personales Shizuru.-comencé a decir.-porque parece que tu diario ya es público

Ella no me respondió

Parecía aturdida ante la mirada de burla y risa de los chicos y las expresiones de todo tipo que yacían alrededor

Entonces como si intentara no creer lo que estaba sucediendo fijó su vista en el papel como si se tratara de algo horroroso….ella comenzó a sentir miedo y yo no podía estar más que satisfecha

Se quedó en silencio ante la atencion de todos, por su parte Yukino y Haruka y los demás del consejo se hicieron con las hojas que recogieron del suelo para intentar comprender qué diablos sucedía y porque toda la gente miraba a Shizuru como si fuera la estrella de un mal espectáculo

Mientras que yo seguía mirando con diversión la expresión de la que alguna vez fue mi amiga a cada letra que leía, a cada párrafo que rememoraba…de lo que ella misma había escrito, me encontraba detallando cada sentimiento que expresaba ella, eran sutiles y que solo pocas personas podian distinguir

por primera vez aprecia que Shizuru era tomada por sorpresa en publico

La vi cerrar los ojos por unos breves instantes asimilando la situación….parecía desesperada?

-oye que es esto.-preguntó Haruka un tanto desencajada al darse cuenta de que era la letra de ella, pero no le respondió

Bien ahora si iba a empezar el verdadero juego

Shizuru era muy astuta y seguramente iba a negar de que lo que todos los chicos tenian entre sus manos habia sido escrito por ella o venian de sus cosas personales, ella es alguien demasiado hábil cuando se trataba de encontrar escape para los problemas y es que esa era su filosofía, toda la vida escapabade ellos…pero ahora no la iba a dejar

Por eso es que estaba frente a ella

"no te escaparas de la humillación" me repetí varias veces

Sin embargo esto iba a ser complicado….

Shizuru es alguien muy versátil en el campo de las confrontaciones, siempre busca la manera de evadir o encontrar respuesta, su mente es muy aguda, no por nada es la autoridad estudiantil

-que pasa porque no dices nada?...o es que estas impactada de leer aquello que escribiste con tanta intensidad?.-comenté con burla

Algunas risas volvieron a escucharse entre los presentes lo cuales estaban atentos a los que dijera la aludida

Levantó la vista y posó su mirada sobre mí un breve instante suficiente para transmitirme la tristeza y decepción que sus ojos profesaron cuando me vi reflejados en ellos…

..y quería empezar con el juego pero no pude…

Peor aun cuando la miré encoger uno de sus brazos y tocarse el hombro, era un peculiar gesto que grabé en la memoria y es que ya lo había visto antes y ella me había contado que lo hacía inconscientemente…

Ese gesto Shizuru lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de llorar

Ahora la que estaba en shock era yo…se...se supone que debía escaparse y luchar…no?

Pero nada?...

"esto no es como me lo imaginé"

Se supone que ella debía responderme de la misma forma sarcástica e intentar tomárselo con calma y con su actitud soberbia, altanera y despreocupada para salir de la situación…

Sin embargo eso no sucedía… no…

Miré alrededor y ahora yo era la que me sentía confundida y desencajada

la vi acercarse lentamente hacia mi

noté como intentaba aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos que ahora se tornaban vidriosos

-ganaste.-susurró en mi oído con la voz quebrada

Me quedé quieta sin poder decirle algo, no entendía que sucedía

Se supone que debía luchar!...Negar todo e intentar fingir que no pasaba nada, decir que era una mala broma de alguien y que no pensaran que ella podia ser capaz de escribir tales cosas...decir que es mentira!

Volvió a mirarme conteniendo el dolor del momento al verse descubierta, intentando cubrir la vergüenza que empezaba a sentir y que todos los presentes se la hacían saber con sus silbidos y con las preguntas que algunos gritaban, otros miraban decepcionados a la que consideraban su figura a seguir, otras o se reían y se burlaban abiertamente...

Shizuru no lo soportó y se fue sin decir nada ante la atenta mirada de Haruka que parecía la única que quería hacer algo y salió detrás de ella ante los chicos que se abrían paso ante el espectáculo…

continuara...

* * *

><p>En fin, ahi lo dejo<p>

Espero que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
